


Lightwebs

by CheyanneChika



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Fuck Canon, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lightwebs, Mentioned Creche Master Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus - Freeform, Non-Sexual Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Padawan Peter Parker, Written in Twenty Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Padawan Peter Parker getting in trouble in the Jedi Temple.





	Lightwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilienski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/gifts), [Lonaargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/gifts), [apollonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonie/gifts).



> I’d like to take you all through the process that brought this story into being:
> 
> Me: (sidenote, I want a fic where Uncle Ben is Ben Kenobi)  
> Stilienski: write it!!!!!  
> Me: I can't it would get too cracky  
> Lonaargh: she says, as if it's a bad thing  
> Stilienski: give spidey Jedi webs  
> Lonaargh: 'this is not the Uncle you're looking for'  
> Lonaargh: laser webs  
> Stilienski: pew pew  
> Me: what's a force Jedi web precisely? Oh!!!  
> Me: like Ezra's gun
> 
> I may write the original idea later but for now, presenting Peter Parker in the Jedi Temple (fuck all of the canon, all of it).

In retrospect, Peter thought as he hid in the rafters from an absolutely livid teaching master, making his lightsaber into a cuff capable of not only spitting bolts like a blaster but also able to create destructive and deadly webs was a bad idea.

Okay, not a bad idea, but definitely not one to test out in a temple hallway…or in the commissary…or in the salles…or in a non-contained testing area without his master’s permission.

But Master Kanan had been off-planet when he’d finished the experiments and Peter totally couldn’t contact him in any way.

Honestly.

He missed the being settling next to him until Master Depa grabbed him by the wrist and yanked his converted lightsaber free.  Peter gulped.  He was in so much trouble.

…

“It’s quite an intrepid design,” Master Kenobi said as he examined one of the cuffs Peter had built to store his saber crystals.  He’d been so proud of the fact that when two crystals had called to him, Jarrus had let him have both even though his actual lightsaber only used one.  He’d been working on, or rather struggling to create another saber and the force kept trying to tell him it wasn’t right.

That was when the work on the first cuff had begun.  After that, well, making another cuff was easy and he could pop the crystals in and out easily enough.

“Master Kenobi,” Master Windu said, warningly.

“Well, it is.”

“You’ve grown too used to the _intrepid_ machinations of your own padawans,” Master Depa groused.

Like she had any room to talk.  Peter was pretty sure Kanan had been on his best, most Jedi-like behavior when he was young and still went by his birth name, Caleb Dume, but he had a soft heart for the down-trodden and had become something of a maverick in his own right.

“And they are both perfectly respectable Jedi Knights now,” Kenobi replied.

“Knight Skywalker is—”

“Knight Skywalker is running the crèche now.  I do beg you leave his past indiscretions in the past.”

“Padawan Parker,” Windu said, drawing them back to Peter.  “Where did this idea come from?”

Peter swallowed.  He’d been hoping they wouldn’t ask this.  “Spiders use webbing to trap prey.  Sentients use lasers to protect things.  I thought that it could be used as an offensive and defensive weapon.  With the power of a stun bolt and the light’s ability to expand into a web, it is far more likely to hit and subdue a target.”

“Not unlike Knight Bridger’s preferred weapon, it is,” Yoda said, speaking for the first time.

Peter licked his lips.  His brother padawan’s weapon was so very frowned on by the Council and Kanan (the latter of whom was lying and would make one of his own if it wouldn’t get him shouted at).  “It is not dissimilar,” he prevaricated.

“It is a bit uncivilized but so is much of the universe,” Master Kenobi, who was still holding the cuff, said, tossing it back to the padawan.  Peter caught it and slipped automatically into place.  The force shifted as the Council spoke among themselves in their thoughts.  When Windu raised a hand to halt them, Peter shifted, trying to stand straighter.  “We will discuss this again when Knight Jarrus returns to the temple.  In the meantime, padawan, you are to refrain from testing your…lightwebs.  Please replace the crystals in your saber.”

Peter just barely contained the urge to widen his eyes.  “Yes, master.”

Windu nodded.  “You may go.”

Peter walked rigidly from the room and then bolted from the tower.  He wasn’t even in trouble! Well, Kanan would skin him when he got home, but until then!

Now Peter had to figure out how to improve his lightwebs without testing them.

Or, at least, without getting caught.


End file.
